<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future: Realized. by Actual_Writing_Trashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836535">Future: Realized.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan'>Actual_Writing_Trashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO HI I'M BACK, F/M, I MISSED ALL OF YOUUUU!!!!!, WITH FLUFF!!!, as usual ignore all the swearing, furnishing a house, furniture is expensive and I am not happy about it, ignore all the curse words, that should basically be a rule of reading my fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Piotr beginning the process of turning your house into a home --and discuss some very important details of your future life together while you're at it.</p>
<p>(Set after 'It's Truly Magical.')</p>
<p>[All warnings in the tags, but this one is basically good to go.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piotr Rasputin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [74]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future: Realized.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*mushu gif* I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>Hi, I'm back. See notes at the end for full explanation. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How in the fuck are all these choices so expensive?” you mutter as you scroll through a list of furnishing options. “They’re fucking couches, not twenty kajillion karat diamond rings. Sheesh.”</p>
<p>“Materials, labor, shipping,” Piotr says, gently rubbing your shoulder with his thumb as he reads the screen over your shoulder. “All adds up.”</p>
<p>The two of you are stationed at the island countertop, researching options for different couches and chairs to put in the living room space of your new house. You’re trying to do the purchasing in stages –you’d already furnished the kitchen, picked up a dining room table and chairs, and gotten a basic couch and recliner for the family room area—but chunking the effort out doesn’t seem to make the process any easier.</p>
<p>You continue to seethe while Piotr goes back to assembling the dining room table. “This is fucking impossible. Do we have to have a consistent theme for the whole house?”</p>
<p>“We do not ‘<em>have to</em>,” Piotr says as he screws the legs to the table base. “This is our home. We make all rules. It just can look nicer.”</p>
<p>You huff –then wrinkle up your face and gesture at the screen with your hand “Eight hundred dollars! I’m literally going to put my ass on you! I’m not paying eight hundred dollars to sit my ass on something every single day! Fuck you!”</p>
<p>Piotr chuckles and shakes his head as he tests the stability of his assembly job. “Easy, <em>dorogoy</em>. Perhaps take small break.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me to take a break,” you grumble as you stalk over to the couch and flop down on your back. “Eight hundred dollars! For a chair! Do you know what you do with chairs?”</p>
<p>“I am sure you will tell me,” Piotr says, tone amused, as he carries the table to the dining room.</p>
<p>“You put your ass on them! Eight hundred fucking dollars! To put your ass on it! The only thing worse than that is a toilet that costs eight hundred dollars, because you also shit in it!”</p>
<p>Piotr laughs, strides over to where you’re stretched out on the couch, and crouches next to you on the floor. “Worry not, we do not have to get eight hundred dollars chair.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know we don’t,” you huff, crossing your arms over your chest. “It just pisses me off, is all.”</p>
<p>Piotr shakes his head, an amused smile playing on his lips, then leans over and kisses your forehead. “It is ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“It’s not just ridiculous! It’s fucking <em>stupid</em>!”</p>
<p>“That too.”</p>
<p>You sigh heavily, the sit up and bury your face in your husband’s shoulder. “I don’t want to live in a world where there are eight hundred dollar chairs, Piotr. I can’t do it.”</p>
<p>He laughs again and wraps his arms around you. “I hate to be bearer of bad news, but there are most definitely more expensive chairs, <em>myshka</em>.”</p>
<p>“No,” you moan, sliding your arms around his neck. “Don’t make me live with that knowledge. I can’t bear it. I can’t go on.”</p>
<p>“I know you can, <em>moya lyubov’</em>.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“One word: Cheetos.”</p>
<p>You laugh as Piotr pats your back, then sit up properly and cup his face in your hands. “You always know just what to say to make me feel better, honey.” You kiss the tip of his nose. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Piotr grins, corners of his eyes crinkling up. “<em>Konechno</em>, <em>moya dorogaya. V lyuboye vremya</em>. If you are feeling recovered enough, though, I do want to talk about upstairs. We need to decide about four extra rooms.”</p>
<p>Your face goes blank at the thought of the extra bedrooms upstairs –and, more accurately, what Nate told you they were for. You have to stop yourself from touching your stomach. “I mean… we can. I don’t know if we really need to do anything with them though. We’re gonna be using the main floor more than we’ll use those rooms.”</p>
<p>“<em>Da</em>, but I do not want unused space. I was thinking guest bedrooms, perhaps office space—”</p>
<p>You swallow hard and do your best to keep your expression neutral. “I don’t know. Maybe we shouldn’t tie up that space just yet. We don’t want to fill it with stuff just to find out we can’t have it in there.”</p>
<p>Piotr frowns, perplexed. “This is our home. Why would we not use?”</p>
<p>“I mean…” You sigh and run your hand through your hair. “Dad told me…”</p>
<p>Piotr squints at you when your voice trails off. “What did Nathan tell you? Is everything okay with you two?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, just…” You can’t stop your hand from settling on your stomach as you mind casts towards the future. “He told me that they wanted to make sure we wouldn’t have to move from this place, given all the mutant stuff, so he looked into his future records for… information about future occupants.”</p>
<p>It takes Piotr a moment, but you can see the spark in his eyes when he realizes where your hand’s sitting. “We are having four kids.”</p>
<p>“At the very least, depending on how everything times out,” you confirm. “But, yeah, four seems like the logical answer.”</p>
<p>Piotr nods, processing the information. He takes a deep breath, then smiles giddily. “Well. That is exciting to know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” you agree, a grin crossing your face. “It is. I just… I don’t know when all that’s going to happen, or how fast, so…”</p>
<p>“I understand.” He kneels in front of you, smiling softly. “You are right that we will use main floor most. We can focus on that first –and, if we need upstairs space, we cross bridge when water passes under it.”</p>
<p>You beam –mostly at his earnestness, but also a little at the mangled phrase—and nod. “Alright. We’ll do that, then.”</p>
<p>Piotr grins back, then leans in and kisses you, his hand moving to cover your stomach as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY, EXPLANATION TIME!!!</p>
<p>Well, first, apology. I didn't mean to disappear for so long, and I'm sorry. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
<p>Part of my long hiatus was due to a TRULY MASSIVE FIC for this series that just took... forever to finish? I finished it literally yesterday (2/20/2020); it's 20k words long. I shit you not.</p>
<p>Part of the hiatus was also due to ongoing chronic pain, which my doctor thinks might be fibromyalgia? At any rate, I was dealing with a lot of inability to do anything other than sleep --or not being able to fall asleep at night due to pain--that really just slowed me down.</p>
<p>The last part of the hiatus was due to... my ADHD, which, come to find out, I have! I'm not medicated for it yet (and don't know if I ever will be since ADHD meds and antidepressants do NOT play nice together), and I was having an impossible time getting the fic done because there were some days where my brain would NOT. FOCUS. AT ALL!!!!</p>
<p>But I'm back now! I've got a small bank of fics built up, but I don't know how consistently I'll be posting. I'm trying to adjust to a new schedule (which is also not easy when you have ADHD), so it may still be hit and miss, but hopefully not for as long as this one.</p>
<p>I hope you all are doing well in this fabulous, shiny New Year!</p>
<p>Much love,</p>
<p>The Author</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>